t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Legends: Heart of Fire (Story)
Contents: Violence, sexual references, swearing Note: This is of the same timeline of EnderoftheEnd's Warrior fan-fictions, but I will slightly go off the timeline to make things a bit better, since when I originally wrote this I was rubbish at writing. Prologue: A lone she-cat watched as the four dragged off many helpless kittens and elderly cats, her expression was that of horror, sorrow, rage, anger and betrayal. The four dragged them so far away, so no one could hear them in their final moments. She pawed at the ground in frustration, the she-cat had trusted four wise, strong and good cats with a power that she had told them to use to protect their kin, their species. But she supposed even those with the most noble of intentions can fall to the temptations of dominance, power and darkness, but she had never expected these four to fall to it, she had watched them since they were born, these four were siblings and they all were very pure. The she-cat sighed loudly and sadly, she stopped watching the four, not wishing to watch the kittens and cats in their final moments, she did not wish to see their terror and see them beg for mercy. She continued to paw at the ground before stopping, the she-cat sighed again then laid down, she rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes. I'm such a fool, I should have never gave them that blasted power, now I have to deal with them, but I cannot deal with them directly, I can deal with them indirectly however... she thought, Who though, who can I trust with that power to take down those four, they were very pure and good, but they still turned to dark. The she-cat opened her eyes and looked up at the stars above herself, she knew she was dead and shouldn't be interfering with the living, but everyone here knew that the cats would one day descend into all out war, and destroy themselves even if it were a million seasons from now. She knew they needed peacekeepers, they were just flesh and blood after all, they were ignorant to how important what they do now could affect the future. We are all ignorant to what our smallest actions do... she thought, the she-cat continued looking at the stars, as if looking for answers. Suddenly a flash came to her. She saw fire, among the yellow, red and orange flames she saw a beating heart, the heart was engulfed by flames. It turned ash, and the ash fell out of view, she saw the silhouette of a cat, sounds of battle filled my ears, she heard battle cries to the sickening sound of bodies falling. Something dark red suddenly appeared on the cat, she assumed it was where the eye was, it was a claw mark. Everything flashed, the she-cat got one clear glimpse of a face before everything faded. The she-cat blinked multiple times, "By my ancestors, what was that?" she asked herself, she decoded what she saw in her mind, trying to make sense of it, until she remembered the heart. A heart... a heart of fire...? she mused in her mind. Was the key to finding a champion worthy enough of one of the powers a heart of fire? She moved into a sitting position, she to the looked at the stars, "What about the other three though..." she seemingly asked the stars. She got no answer in return, as she knew she would. she sighed once more, she guessed she would have to figure this out the hard way... The she-cat closed her eyes and remembered her mistake eight seasons ago, where she named the 1st one, the wielder of fire and the leader of the other three. The greatest fighter, greatest hunter, the mighty lion, the tactical leopard, the cunning tiger... And the original traitor... Chapter 1: Beginning Category:Fanfictions